1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compound shooting bows. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a compound shooting bow having a means for stringing and unstringing a bowstring while maintaining the tension in the bow subsequent to removal of the bowspring. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a device for stringing and unstringing a compound shooting bow while maintaining the tension in the bow subsequent to removal of the bowstring.
2. State of the Prior Art
Compound bows are hunting bows in which an anchor wire is wound around two or more pulleys and secured to the end of the bowstring. The pulleys and the anchor-wire system give significantly greater mechanical advantage and accordingly greater power to a bow than the conventional bow in which the bowstring is secured directly to the outer end of the limbs of the bow.
The mechanical advantage of these bows turns into a disadvantage when it comes to stringing and unstringing the bows. Because of the significant mechanical advantage, it is extremely difficult to string and unstring the bow without special equipment. Ordinarily, while hunting, there is little or no need to remove and replace the bowstring.
However, practically all state hunting regulations require that a bow used for hunting wild game must be unstrung or carried in a case while being transported in a motor vehicle or while being carried in a hunting area before and after legal shooting hours. Although cases for these bows are available, they are cumbersome and bulky. Consequently, the cases are undesirable to carry and use. Because of the extreme difficulty of stringing and unstringing a bow, the compound bow must almost always be carried in the case.